A Pokemon Phenomena - Phanfic
by MikaAngelOfTheLord
Summary: "A Pokemon Phenomena" Or, the one where Dan and Phil get turned into pokemon and got to save the pokeworld
1. Prologue

"Dan hurry up! We're gonna miss the plane if we don't get going right now" Phil shouted across the hallway. Dan was in his room, trying to find his hair straightners. It was nowhere to be found. He had been looking for it for over 15 minutes but without any luck. Ofcourse he only thought about it right when they were about to leave. Fantastic. Something glinted outside his window. Like a flickring street lamp. or.. a camera flash? "Are there seriously fans outside my window? On the second floor?" Ihe grumbled. No. he thought. it's just the stress. I'm seeing things. "Dan! Just leave it here. We will buy new ones once we're in LA" Phil shouted from downstairs. Dan sighed, annoyed that they would have to buy new ones...again. He grabbed his luggage and scurried downstairs where Phil was waiting by the front door. Phil laughed when he saw his friend hasting past him. Grumpy and with his hair a mess, Dan opened the door and hurried to the taxi, which was waiting for them in front of the appartment. Once inside they gave directions and the vehicle drove off to the airport.

They arrived 45 minutes later. This meant they had about 30 minutes before the plane left. They hurried to the passport check. While Dan let his get checked, Phil noticed a flash in the cornor of his eye, But when he turned around there was no one there. Strange, he thought and shrugged it off. Luckily no problems with both passports. Good to know they both still looked like the picture. Would be weird if it didn't right? When the luggage was good too, they boarded the plane. Happy that they made it, Dan took out a green muffin from his bagpack. It was all flat and crumbled. He pouted at the sight and Phil laughed, remembering the last time this happend. The flight would take a few hours and they would arrive just around 6 Am. I probably should try to get some sleep before then, Phil thought. Something glinted outside the window. Hey! There it was again! That sparkle from before! What was it? Wait? Why Is it coming closer!? Dan! He could't speak. He couldn't move. He could feel his eyelids get heavier. No! Dan!..Help.. He silently cried and he slipped away into the nothingness.


	2. Day 1 - The Awakening

Noise. Lots of noise. Voices? three, no...four voices, One of them was Dan's "Why are we shouting?" Phil mumbled. Is the plane crashing? Phil panicked for a second. No. these are not scared voices. These are angry voices. Dan!? Phil woke up with a start. His vision was blurry but he could make out trees. Not like normal trees, but like really really tall trees, with bright blue colored fruits in them. Four figures were standing in front of him. One of them, a Blackish figure about his height, had it's back turned to him, standing defensively in front him. The shouting stopped. and the black figure turned around. It talked. "Phil! Thank God you're awake!" Dan's voice said. But Phil didn't see his brown eyed friend anywhere. What was even going going on?! His vision cleared. The blurry figures took shape. They were... Pokemon? What... This must be some kind of dream. Dan's voice spoke again but this time it came from the Black figure, the... Umbreon? "Dan..? Is that you? What is going on.." he laughed nervously. The Umbreon, Dan, opened his mouth but It was one of the the white figures, the Zangoose, behind him that spoke. "Quit the non-sense. You are tresspassing on our territory. Woudn't even suprise me if stole our food and items too" The other two growled at that." Dan turned around, bristling with anger. "I told you before you fucktarts. We didn't steal anything and we landed here by accident. We are only trying to get home. Now buzz off!" Still dazed by whats going on Phil's stood up. His body felt weird. Almost afraid of what he would find he gazed down only to see, not legs but paws. Lilac colored paws. The paws of an Espeon. Ohh no. Did we really turn into a pokemon? This really coudn't be real. Phil shook his pinkish fur and stood next to his friend, focussing on the clearly hostile Zangoose. The Zangoose leader narrrowed his eyes suspiciously. " Really? Is that so?" Dan nodded. He was clearly more comforatble in his new skin than Phil felt. He must be awake longer, Phil thought. The white mongoose like pokemon stepped closer, their claws dangerously sharp and way too close to his friend's black pelt. "Then what.." the Zangoose pointed his long claw at a small heap of berries a few meters away from Dan "is that?" Dan let out an annoyed hiss. " I just TOLD you. .Know. It was there when I woke up." Phil turned to his friend "Dan just leave it. It's not important. Just give it to them" Dan looked at him his eyes softening and said " I know that Phil. Ofcourse I know that. But thats not the point" He turned back to the three hostile pokemon. "The point is that I am, WE are being accused of things we have nothing to do with. That we are being THREATENED, Because of it. And i'm not having it" Oh Dan. Always so stubborn. The leader Zangoose turned his back to them. "Come on guys. It's not even worth it anymore. Let's get outta here" The other Zangoose turned around. Walking away from a startled Phil and a triumphant Dan. "And stay gone you stupid skunk!" Crap. Dan please learn to shut up. The Zangoose stiffened. They spun around. "What did you just call me?" Dan realised what he just did and laughed nervously. " I..uhh" he faltered "Dan, I think it's a good time to leave' Phil said nudging his friend with his shoulder. They turned around but got halted by the louderst screech they ever heard. Flattening his ears Phil crouched down until the noise stopped. Did those Zangoose just use a move. Suddenly this all became too real. He was a Pokemon. Dan was a Pokemon. They are in the world of POKEmon and they we're about to get attacked by a group of probably way stronger Zangoose. " Oh my GOD! What the hell was THAT!" Dan complained as he shook his head." The Zangoose just laughed and surrounded the two former humans. "I think he just used a move on us" Phil shouted way harder than necessary, his new big lilac ears still ringing from the attack. "No shit Sherlock. But what now? Do we fight? I Don't know how to Pokemon?!" Dan was starting to panic. I leaned into side, comforting him. My eyes glowed and Dan eased beside me, gaining back his confidence. Did I do that? Phil thought. Was that a move? Did I actually use a move? "Okay" Dan said. "Let's do this" He flexed his muscles and charged towarts the nearest Zangoose. The Zangoose got hit and fell backwards. " Whoo! Take that u little shit" Dan said with a cry. But this made the Zangoose only angrier. It's claw grew, hulding in a shadowy engery and slashed across dan's chest. "Dan!" Phil yelped and ran over to his friend. Somehow he expected to see a huge gash on his friend. But it wasn't there Just ruffled fur. His friend moaned in pain. "Freaking Pokemon. I hate this." He heaved himself on his paws. " Are you alright Dan?" Phil asked, concern in his british accent. " Fine, i'm FINE" Dan grumbled, shaking himself. But he really wasn't fine at all. The Zangoose laughed and a shadowy energy ball formed in their claws. This is it, Phil thought. This is the end. He closed his eyes, expecting impact at any moment. But it didnt come. Slowly he opened one eye. In front them was a Zorua with a green enegry field around it. It had blocked the attack. This Zorua saved them. "You guys okay there?" He asked, retrieving the green energy. "T..Thanks" Dan stuttered still dweak fromcthe previous attack. "Good!" The newcomer nodded In approval. He turned around. The Zangoose were standing a few meters away. Two other pokemon were standing in attack formation in front of them. A with electricity loaded Luxio and A Lucario with a Aura Sphere between it's paws. "These Pokemon are under the protection of Team Waverider!" the Lucario growled. he Luxios electricity sparked at that."Leave now or face us in battle." The Zangoose slowly backed off, and finally vanished into the bushes. Dan let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god, that's over" he laughed and Phil smiled. Their rescuers, Team Waveriders came over to them. "Thank you so so much" Phil thanked them. "Yeah Thanks. I don't think we would have made it without your help" Dan agreed. The Lucario smiled and the other two puffed their chest with pride. " It's no problem. It's kinda what we do around here. "Here.. eat these, you'll feel better" The zorua came over, Handing Dan one of those blue colored fruits. Which Phil only now realised were Oran Berries. Dan ate the berry and immediatly felt a lot better. He murmered a 'thank you' and noticed each of their rescuers had a blue scarf with a badge on it. A very familiar badge. "You're a rescue team?!" Dan realised it while he said it. From those mystery dungeon games. "Now this suddenly made a lot more sense." Phil whispered to his friend. It was the luxio that spoke "Oh wow I never could've guessed it" her tone was sarcastic but her eyes still shone with excitment and pride. "We should get those two back to the Guild," Lucario announced. "Zorua get those berries for me. "He turned to the two roomates who were still recovering from all of the events from that day " Are you two fit to travel?The Guild isn't far" The two nodded. Lucario started walking. Slowley Dan and Phil followed the Team. There was one thing Phil knew for sure. This was going to be an intresting and very exciting adventure.


End file.
